1. Field
The embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are representative flat panel display devices in which the amount of light transmission is adjusted to correspond to an image signal, thereby displaying an image. In particular, LCD devices have been widely used in various applications due to their advantages: light weight, thin profile, low power consumption driving, and the like.
An LCD device includes a panel that includes a first substrate, a second substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second substrates and a backlight unit that provides a backlight to the panel. In this regard, the first substrate includes a thin film transistor (TFT) and thus is also referred to as a TFT substrate, and the second substrate includes a color filter and thus is also referred to as a color filter substrate.
Thus, light that is provided by the backlight unit selectively transmits through the liquid crystal layer in which the amount of light transmission is controlled by the TFT and then transmits through the color filter, thereby displaying an image of a predetermined color.
The backlight unit includes a light source from which light is emitted and a light guide plate that guides light emitted from the light source to the panel.